Secangkir Teh
by fariacchi
Summary: Usaha seorang Abarai Renji dalam membuat teh yang sempurna untuk Kuchiki Byakuya. Berhasil dengan baik—dalam arti lain. # ByakuyaXRenji shounen-ai. Canon setting, alternate timeline.


**WARNING:** ByakuyaXRenji, _shounen-ai—almost YAOI_. Canon setting at Soul Society. Alternate Timeline. _No flame for pairing!_

**.**

**Bleach©Tite Kubo**

**.**

Jauh dalam kehidupan _shinigami_ di Seiretei, tersebutlah sebuah aturan tak tertulis dalam tata kewajiban seorang wakil kapten terhadap kapten divisinya: membuat teh.

Entah siapa yang memulai, sepertinya sudah menjadi keharusan bagi seorang wakil kapten untuk menyuguhkan minuman panas—umumnya teh—kepada kaptennya di sela-sela pekerjaan administrasi divisi.

Yah—tidak sepenuhnya begitu, memang. Misalnya saja di Divisi Dua, dimana wakil kapten Oomaeda lebih suka menyuruh pelayan yang menyuguhkan minuman bagi Soi Fong. Yang disebut terakhir itu pun cenderung memilih membuat minumannya sendiri—ia terbiasa membuat teh untuk Yoroichi dulu.

Lain lagi dengan Divisi Sebelas, dimana wakil kapten Kusajishi Yachiru, bocah perempuan ceria berambut merah jambu, lebih suka menyuguhkan—atau menyemburkan—susu segar bagi Zaraki Kenpachi. Biasanya, Yumichika—yang menyebut bahwa seni membuat teh adalah suatu keindahan—mengambil alih tugas itu. Meskipun Kenpachi sendiri tidak suka teh, sesungguhnya.

Terlepas dari beberapa pengecualian di atas, hampir seluruh wakil kapten lainnya melakukan tugas tersebut. Sekali lagi, _hampir_ seluruh dari mereka sudah menguasai teknik membuat teh yang sesuai dengan selera kapten masing-masing. Mengapa hampir? Mudah saja, karena ada sebagian kecil yang belum benar-benar menguasai aturan ini dengan sempurna.

Dan di sudut sebagian kecil itulah Abarai Renji berada. Setiap harinya, wakil kapten Divisi Enam tersebut berkutat dengan usahanya memuaskan selera seorang Kuchiki Byakuya, kaptennya, yang sekaligus merupakan pemimpin klan paling dihormati di Soul Society—klan Kuchiki.

**.**

**#**

**.**

**Secangkir Teh**

_~dari Wakil Kapten kepada sang Kapten~_

**©fariacchi**

**.**

**#**

**.**

Kuchiki Byakuya sedang mengkonsentrasikan jari-jari ramping tangan kanannya untuk menggerakan kuas kecil yang digenggamnya. Sebuah kertas dokumen menunggu untuk dibubuhi tanda tangan, stempel divisi, dan sedikit keterangan pendek.

Ruang kerja Byakuya didominasi oleh kayu ek yang kokoh berwarna coklat gelap sebagai kusen. Ruangan besar itu bercat hijau lumut—seperti warna teh dan menyebarkan aroma khas yang tradisional. Sosok berambut hitam panjang itu duduk tenang di meja kerjanya di samping jendela. Setidaknya sampai sebuah suara dari luar mengentikan pekerjaannya sejenak.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pintu kayu tebal diketuk tiga kali.

"Permisi, Kuchiki Taichou," ujar sebuah suara dari luar.

Byakuya tidak membuang waktu untuk melirik. Ia mencelupkan kuasnya ke dalam tinta lagi setelah menggumam pendek, "Masuk."

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok _shinigami_ berambut merah darah yang terkuncir, dengan ikat kepala putihnya yang mencolok.

"Permisi, Taichou," ulang pemuda itu sopan. Di tangannya ia membawa sebuah nampan bundar berisi secangkir kecil minuman yang mengepulkan hawa panas.

Byakuya baru saja selesai menuliskan kanji namanya tanpa cacat ketika wakil kaptennya mendekat dan meletakkan cangkir keramik hitam ukuran kecil di atas mejanya.

"Silahkan tehnya, Taichou," ujar pemuda itu lagi.

Mata hitam Byakuya melirik cairan bening kehijauan yang terisi penuh di cangkir khas Jepang itu. Sebentar, kemudian ia beralih memandang pemuda di depannya. "Teh hijau, Renji?" daripada disebut pertanyaan, lebih terdengar seperti penegasan pada dirinya sendiri.

Abarai Renji mengangguk pelan. Ia masih menggenggam nampan tanah liatnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap kaptennya dengan penuh perhatian—menunggu.

Byakuya meraih cangkir kecil itu. Diangkatnya perlahan, kemudian dihirup aromanya sedikit. Harum daun teh yang tepat—menenangkan. Tiga detik kemudian ia membawa ujung cangkir itu ke bibirnya, lalu meneguk sekali dengan cara yang anggun.

Bangsawan memang memiliki aturan yang khusus, dalam cara minum teh—meski di luar upacara formal sekalipun.

Cangkir diletakkan kembali. Renji menanti dengan agak berdebar. Ini percobaan teh hijaunya yang ke lima belas dalam bulan ini, dan ia sangat mengharapkan kemajuan berarti.

Tangan pucat Byakuya menjulur untuk meraih kuas yang tadi diabaikannya sejenak. Ia menggoreskan beberapa kata-kata sebelum akhirnya Renji tidak sabar dan menyela, "Bagaimana, Taichou?"

Byakuya berhenti, kemudian memandang Renji. "Kuakui, banyak kemajuan dalam teknikmu, Renji." Diam sejenak. Renji tahu bahwa masih ada lanjutan dari kalimat itu. "Tapi," Nah, benar kan? "Untuk ukuran teh hijau dalam cangkir, daun yang kau masukkan agak terlalu banyak. Sedikit lebih kental dari yang seharusnya," ujar Byakuya datar.

Renji menghela nafas. Sepertinya ia belum bisa lulus secepat yang ia harapkan. Yah—tak semudah itu memuaskan selera tinggi seorang bangsawan elit semacam Kuchiki Byakuya. Renji sadar itu, dan ia selalu berusaha.

"Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi, Taichou," gumam Renji pelan.

Byakuya mengangkat matanya dari dokumen untuk menatap wakil kaptennya yang berambut merah darah dan berikat kepala putih.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu, Renji. Kau adalah wakil kaptenku, bukan pelayan yang harus membuatkanku teh," tegas Byakuya seraya kembali mencoretkan kuasnya di lembaran putih.

Renji tersenyum hambar atas ucapan itu. Byakuya benar—tapi ia tidak suka jika ada hal kecil dari tanggung jawabnya yang tidak dilakukan sempurna. Ia akan menunjukkan kepada Kuchiki Byakuya bahwa ia, Abarai Renji, adalah _shinigami_ berdidikasi dan berkualitas—pantas diserahi titel Wakil Kapten Divisi Enam. Sebuah pemikiran yang dangkal dari seorang Abarai Renji.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Sore yang lain, kantor Divisi Enam yang berbau kayu. Kuchiki Byakuya meneguk lembut isi cangkir hitamnya. Wangi melati yang hangat masih tercium oleh Renji yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

Tegukan ketiga sebelum ia meletakkan cangkir itu di atas meja kayunya. Byakuya kemudian memandang wakil kaptennya yang menunggu komentar.

"Bagaimana kali ini, Taichou?" tanya Renji dengan agak tidak sabar.

Kapten Divisi Enam itu terdiam sejenak sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangan mata hitam pekatnya menuju setumpuk dokumen yang terabaikan beberapa saat.

Kuas hitam kembali menari ketika Renji masih menunggu. Semenit berlalu untuk stempel divisi enam yang berlambang bunga sakura di tangan Byakuya. Kemudian kuas diletakkan kembali—begitu juga stempel.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Renji," ujar Byakuya seraya meraih sebuah kertas dokumen dan memindahkannya ke laci meja.

Renji menaikkan alis. "Maksudnya?" tanya _shinigami_ itu heran.

Byakuya menjulurkan tangan pucatnya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih pendek untuk menarik cangkir keramik hitam kembali ke depannya. "Teknik dasarmu sempurna—kuakui itu. Tapi…" Byakuya mengangkat cangkir itu dan menatap isinya dengan tatapan aneh. "…teh tidak hanya tentang rasa, aroma maupun warnanya."

Renji diam mengamati. Kuchiki Byakuya duduk dengan tegak, tangannya meraih anggun cangkir keramik hitam yang kontras dengan matanya yang sepekat malam. Perlahan ujung cangkir itu semakin naik menyentuh bibir merah muda yang sempurna, dan dalam gerak lambat Byakuya meneguk teh itu.

Sungguh gerakan yang sangat anggun dari seorang bangsawan. Tanpa sadar Renji tidak berkedip mengamati pemandangan itu. Ada sesuatu yang berdegup lebih keras di tubuhnya ketika pemandangan indah itu merasuki otaknya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak memperhitungkannya," ujar Byakuya—yang entah sejak kapan sudah meletakkan kembali cangkirnya ke meja.

"Eh—apa?" Renji tidak mengerti. Entah memang karena Byakuya belum menjelaskan atau memang sudah menjelaskan namun ia tidak mendengar. Lupakan fakta bahwa ia seperti tersihir oleh keanggunan Byakuya beberapa saat lalu.

Byakuya menghela nafas singkat—tanpa disadari oleh Renji. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, bukan? Sekarang semuanya jelas setelah kau membuat berbagai teh aneka rasa dan aroma."

Renji memutuskan untuk menarik kursi kayu di dekatnya, lalu duduk dengan perlahan tanpa beralih dari pandangan terhadap kaptennya.

"Masalahnya adalah kekentalan, Renji," ujar Byakuya dengan jelas.

"Kekentalan?" Renji mengulangi dengan nada tidak mengerti.

Byakuya menyodorkan cangkir keramik hitamnya ke depan Renji. "Dengar, Renji," ujarnya lagi. Renji mengangguk tanpa sadar, mendengar dengan seksama. "Masing-masing teh memiliki kadar kekentalan yang berbeda, setiap daun teh memiliki elastisitas masing-masing terhadap air panas. Dibutuhkan takaran dan perbandingan berbeda antara daun teh dan volume air untuk setiap jenis teh."

Renji menghela nafas panjang. Serumit itukah untuk membuat secangkir teh? Semua perbandingan dan hal-hal lain itu begitu merepotkan untuk dihafal.

"Kau mengerti, Renji?" tanya Byakuya.

Renji mengangguk. "Maafkan saya, Taichou. Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi," ujarnya pelan.

Byakuya meraih satu dokumen lagi dari tumpukannya. Ia meraih kuasnya dan mulai menulis beberapa kalimat seraya berujar, "Kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, Renji. Seni membuat teh adalah sebuah seni tingkat tinggi yang membutuhkan keterampilan serta… kesabaran." Ditekankannya satu kata terakhir.

Renji menatap sendu cairan coklat jernih yang tinggal setengah dalam cangkir. Diciumnya aroma lemah melati yang menguar dari cairan yang sudah agak dingin itu. Renji mengutuk ketidakmampuan dirinya sendiri—yang bahkan tidak bisa menyuguhkan teh yang sempurna untuk kaptennya.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, Byakuya mengangkat mata dan mengamati sikap Renji yang mendadak terdiam di depannya. Kuas terhenti. Byakuya memanggil, "Renji."

_Shinigami_ berambut merah itu tersadar dan agak terkejut mendapati kaptennya sedang menatap dirinya lekat-lekat. "Y—Ya, Taichou?" jawabnya.

Hening. Byakuya hanya menatap Renji dengan tatapan yang sedikit ganjil baginya. Kesunyian itu dilembutkan dengan aroma melati yang menguar samar.

Kemudian bibir merah muda Byakuya membuka. "Kau belum menyerahkan laporan misimu dua hari lalu," ujarnya datar seraya meraih stempel kecil berlambang bunga sakura dan kanji angka enam.

Kuchiki Byakuya menstempel dokumen terakhirnya hari itu, mengacuhkan Renji yang dengan buru-buru keluar ruangan untuk mengambil laporannya.

**.**

**#**

**.**

Hari yang berbeda, sore yang berbeda, kali ini di dalam ruangan yang sama seperti sore-sore lalu bagi wakil kapten Divisi Enam—sebuah ruang persegi terbuat dari kayu yang berukuran kecil di sudut gedung divisi enam dan beraroma aneka daun teh.

Bangunan mungil itu memiliki beberapa rak dan lemari kayu, yang memajang jelas toples-toples kaca ukuran sedang dengan aneka serbuk daun berbagai warna yang berbeda. Abarai Renji melangkah masuk, membawa sebuah bungkusan kertas seukuran buku. Ia membuka beberapa laci dan lemari kayu untuk menemukan sebuah toples kaca ukuran kecil yang kosong.

Pisau kecil digunakan untuk menyobek bungkus kertas berwarna coklat itu. Dengan segera, Renji memindahkan isi kertas itu ke dalam toples. Tampak serpihan kasar daun teh berwarna coklat tua pekat. Aroma ganjil yang unik segera menarik perhatian Renji.

Bunga sakura. Wangi daun teh itu seperti wangi bunga sakura.

Tanpa sadar, Renji tersenyum. Ayasegawa Yumichika ternyata memang memiliki selera keindahan yang bagus—setidaknya dalam hal ini. Ya, Renji baru saja pulang dari sebuah kios teh yang menjual aneka daun teh berbagai rasa dan aroma. Sebuah kebetulan yang aneh ia bertemu dengan Yumichika, _shinigami_ peringkat lima dari Divisi Sebelas.

Renji menyalakan tungku api dan menuangkan air bersuhu normal ke dalam panci besar di atas api tersebut. Pikirannya melayang kepada percakapan singkatnya dengan Yumichika tadi siang.

**#**

"_Kuchiki Byakuya, ya?" Yumichika menggumam pelan setelah meneguk teh hijaunya dengan anggun._

_Renji mengangguk sebelum menghela nafas. "Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak mengerti apa pun tentang kekenatalan teh, kan, Yumichika San?" ujarnya sebelum menenggak habis isi cangkir tanah liatnya yang berwarna kehijauan._

_Yumichika menopang satu tangannya di dagu. "Kaum bangsawan sepertinya memang mempunyai selera tinggi, termasuk untuk teh. Harus kuakui bahwa Kuchiki Byakuya benar-benar memiliki selera yang bagus dalam keindahan," ujarnya seraya sedikit memainkan rambut biru keunguannya yang lurus sepanjang dagu._

_Renji melempar pandangan pada deretan toples kaca besar yang terpajang di satu sisi dinding kios tersebut. Selain menyajikan teh, kios ini juga penyedia daun teh terlengkap di Seiretei._

"_Aku sudah mencoba puluhan jenis daun teh, berbagai rasa, berbagai aroma, hingga berbagai warna…" Renji berujar._

"_Tapi tidak sempurna, kan?" sambung Yumichika, disambut anggukan pelan Renji. _

_Renji menghela nafas panjang._

"_Hmm… coba kuingat sebentar…" _shinigami_ pecinta keindahan itu melirik ke atas, mencoba mengingat sesuatu. "Ah!" Yumichika memekik pelan hanya dalam hitungan detik, lalu bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri deretan toples kaca yang dipajang pemilik kios._

_Renji mengangkat alis dan ikut berdiri dari kursi kayunya, menghampiri Yumichika. "Apa kau teringat sesuatu, Yumichika San?"_

Shinigami_ itu tersenyum, lalu menunjuk sebuah toples merah bening berisi dedaunan pekat berwarna coklat kehitaman yang terpajang tak jauh dari mereka. "Cobalah yang itu," ujarnya seraya megacungkan jarinya ke arah toples kaca itu._

_Renji bertanya heran, "Itu…?"_

_Ayasegawa Yumichika menoleh dan menatap Renji dengan lekat. "Daun teh itu spesial, agak langka. Tidak sering dijual disini. Itu daun teh kualitas terbaik yang hanya bisa diperoleh di musim ini."_

_Renji menatap baik-baik nama yang tertulis di label kecil tepat di depan toples kaca itu._

"_Jika tebakanku atas selera keindahannya yang baik benar, maka ia pasti akan menyukai yang satu itu," ujar Yumichika sambil mengerlingkan matanya._

_Renji tepekur sejenak sebelum menggumamkan nama yang tertulis di label kecil itu: _Cherry-blossom Tea_._

**#**

Dan disinilah Renji, dengan penuh kehati-hatian menakar banyaknya daun teh yang diletakkan dalam penyaring. Ditekan-tekannya serpihan daun kasar berawarna coklat tua pekat dengan lembut. Ya—kali ini ia tidak boleh gagal lagi.

Begitu konsentrasinya ia sehingga _shinigami_ berambut merah darah itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang Kuchiki Byakuya di dekat pintu ruang kayu yang terbuka sedikit.

Mata hitam pekat Byakuya mengawasi dengan seksama ketika Renji begitu serius mengamati takaran daun tehnya, ketika ia menoleh dan mendapati airnya sudah mendidih, ketika ia dengan cerobohnya menyentuh panci panas yang membuat jarinya memerah terluka, hingga ketika ia dengan sangat hati-hati menuangkan air panas itu ke atas saringan teh.

Tak ada seorangpun yang melihatnya, tapi Byakuya menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang sangat jarang ditampilkannya kepada siapa pun. Kemudian dalam langkah sunyi yang anggun, Byakuya memasuki ruangan kayu kecil berbau hangat itu.

Renji mengamati cangkir keramik hitam di depannya dengan kagum. Cairan teh dalam cangkir itu berwarna coklat pudar, sedikit terkesan seperti warna merah muda. Aroma sakura menguar begitu kuat, membuat Renji merasa seperti Byakuya sedang beraksi dengan _senbonzakura_-nya yang indah.

Secangkir teh itu terasa begitu magis bagi Renji. Baru kali ini ia menghirup aroma ganjil yang mempesona. Anggun, sekaligus misterius. Sebuah aroma teh yang tidak lazim—tapi menarik hatinya. Perlahan, ia menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh cangkir keramik itu.

Semuanya tepat ketika sebuah tangan putih mendahuluinya menyentuh cangkir hitam itu.

Renji tercekat, ia merasakan seseorang berdiri di belakangnya. Bukan sekedar berdiri di belakangnya, tapi begitu dekat hingga punggung Renji merasakan dada sosok di belakangnya. Begitu dekat hingga Renji merasakan nafas hangat di telinganya. Begitu dekat hingga Renji merasa aroma sakura menguat di penciumannya.

"Aroma yang indah, Renji," suara itu begitu jernih dan halus.

Tuhan tahu bagaimana debaran jantung Renji saat itu. Suaranya seakan terhenti di tenggorokan ketika akan mengucapkan nama sosok di belakanganya, "Ku—Kuchiki Taichou…"

Secepat ia berada di belakang Renji, secepat itu pula ia memindahkan diri ke sampingnya. Mata hitam Renji melirik ke kanan, mengamati sosok kaptennya yang berambut hitam panjang. Sosok anggun itu sedang mengangkat cangkir keramik hitamnya dengan hati-hati.

"Silahkan tehnya, Kuchiki Taichou," Renji bergumam pelan setelah berusaha mengatasi keterkejutan—atau kedekatan tiba-tiba yang membuat jantungnya hampir berhenti itu.

Byakuya melirik lembut pemuda itu sebelum mendekatkan bibir merah mudanya dengan ujung keramik hitam. Sepeti _déjà vu_, Renji nyaris menahan nafas ketika melihat sebuah pemandangan indah yang anggun, dimana Byakuya dengan lembut menunjukkan sikap sempurnanya sebagai seorang bangsawan. Aroma sakura menguar, melembutkan suasana di antara mereka.

Beberapa detik berlalu ketika Byakuya selesai meneguk seperempat isi cangkir keramik tersebut. Renji berdebar, entah karena penasaran dengan komentar kaptennya, atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Bagaimana… Taichou?" rasanya semua dipaksa bersuara pelan untuk mengimbangi daya magis aroma teh tersebut, termasuk Renji.

Byakuya tak menampakkan ekspresi khusus, wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa ketika ia berujar pelan, "Sempurna." Senyum Renji mengembang ketika didengarnya perkataan singkat Byakuya. Hanya sekejap karena Byakuya melanjutkan, "Tapi… ada sesuatu dalam rasa teh ini."

Renji menundukkan wajahnya. Masih gagal juga? Ia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Renji tahu teknik dasarnya sempurna, masalah rasa seharusnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. _Shinigami_ berambut merah itu baru saja akan bertanya sesuatu ketika ia dalam gerak lambat melihat Byakuya sekali lagi meminum cairan teh tersebut.

Tidak ditelannya, karena secepat kilat ia sudah menekankan bibir merah mudanya ke bibir Renji.

Renji terkejut, tapi tak cukup cepat untuk memberi respon ketika dirasakannya cairan teh berpindah ke mulutnya. Lagi-lagi—aroma sakura yang luar biasa harum menggoda penciuman Renji. Sungguh sebuah perpaduan harum yang mempesona. Renji tidak lagi tahu apakah aroma itu benar-benar berasal dari teh, atau seseorang yang meminumkan teh kepadanya sekarang.

"Mmmh," sebuah erangan tertahan terdengar seiring dengan menetesnya sedikit cairan teh dari sudut bibir Renji. Sebuah tegukan terdengar dari Renji sebelum Byakuya akhirnya melepaskan tautannya.

Garis kemerahan yang tidak diundang terlihat di tulang pipi Renji. Pemuda berambut merah itu bernapas dengan agak berat, sementara Byakuya menatapnya lekat-lekat—masih tanpa ekspresi.

"Ta—Taichou… kenapa—err…" tak jelas apa yang diungkapkan Renji, ia terlalu terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba itu.

"Bagaimana rasa teh itu?" ujar Byakuya datar.

Renji merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan tatapan lurus Byakuya pada kedua matanya. Mata hitam Renji berputar sedikit lalu memilih menatap cangkir keramik hitam di tangan Byakuya. "Manis…" ia memutus ucapan itu hanya untuk kembali menatap mata Byakuya dengan perlahan. "Rasanya seperti…" Renji ragu akan mengucapkan apa. "…sakura."

Semenit kemudian dihabiskan dalam hening yang ganjil. Lalu Byakuya meletakkan cangkirnya kembali di atas meja kayu, dan berjalan keluar dengan lambat. Tentu, Renji tidak berkata apa pun. Ia terlalu bingung bagaimana harus merespon.

Langkah Byakuya terhenti begitu saja. Renji menatap, menunggu. Pemuda tinggi berambut hitam panjang itu menoleh sedikit, berujar pelan, "Kau lulus dalam teh ini, Renji."

Dengan itu ia melenggang pergi, meninggalkan wakil kaptennya yang mematung di ruang kayu kecil. Renji bersumpah ia melihat Kuchiki Byakuya _tersenyum_ padanya. Apa teh itu juga menimbulkan halusinasi?

Abarai Renji termenung beberapa saat. Bahagia—jelas, tapi ia merasa sedikit… terlalu bahagia. Tangan pemuda itu terjulur tanpa sadar, meraih cangkir keramik hitam yang berada di atas meja. Aroma sakura memang masih sedikit tercium dari cairan hangat yang tinggal seperempat gelas itu.

Dan entah dituntun oleh apa, Renji perlahan mendekatkan bibir cangkir itu dengan bibirnya. Begitu perlahan, begitu sunyi, dan begitu magis. Seolah ada kekuatan yang melingkupi tubuh Renji.

Diteguknya teh itu sampai habis. Kemudian, dengan suara yang tak lebih dari sekedar bisikan, Renji bergumam, "Manis… rasanya seperti Anda, Taichou…"

Yang Renji tidak tahu adalah fakta bahwa Kuchiki Byakuya tersenyum. Ya—tersenyum sambil mengamati dari sudut jendela luar. Setelah puas, ia baru benar-benar melenggang pergi dari tempat itu.

Aroma sakura sama sekali belum memudar dari penciuman Renji. Pemuda itu merenung, menatap lekat secangkir teh yang sudah hampir habis di tangannya. Entah kenapa—ya, entah bagaimana, Renji masih merasakan rasa manis yang ganjil di bibirnya.

Mungkin bunga sakura benar-benar sedang mekar di hati Abarai Renji, karena ia masih mampu menghirup aroma itu bahkan hingga ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak malam harinya.

**.**

**SECANGKIR TEH**

**.**

Mata hitam Byakuya menatap cairan hijau di cangkir keramik hitamnya. Alisnya sedikit menyerengit setelah meneguk cairan itu dua kali. Dipandangnya pemuda berambut merah darah yang terlihat berdebar penasaran menunggu komentarnya.

"Ini terlalu kental," Byakuya berujar datar, memudarkan senyum Renji.

Hanya beberapa minggu sejak peristiwa dengan secangkir teh sakura itu. Tidak banyak perubahan pada Byakuya, kecuali ia agak semakin sensitif dengan rasa teh lain yang disuguhkan Renji.

Renji menghela nafas. Daun teh sakura itu sulit didapat, ia tak bisa menyuguhkannya setiap saat. Sangat disayangkan karena ia benar-benar terbius dengan rasa dan aroma teh itu.

Byakuya menatap Renji sejenak, sebelum bersuara seraya melanjutkan tanda tangannya di atas setumpuk dokumen. "Sore nanti, temui aku di kediaman Kuchiki," ujarnya tanpa melirik.

Abarai Renji mengangkat alis mendengar pernyataan itu. "Ada apa, Taichou?" tanyanya.

Sebuah stempel berlambang sakura dan kanji angka enam mendarat sempurna di samping tanda tangan Byakuya. Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu menatap Byakuya, lalu menjawab, "Sepertinya kau memang memerlukan pelatihan membuat teh yang benar, Renji."

Renji nyaris meragukan matanya karena ia melihat Byakuya seperti tersenyum kecil—merencanakan sesuatu? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan cahaya di ruangan itu.

"Baik. Terima kasih banyak, Taichou," ujar Renji sopan.

Hening lagi. Renji menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih cangkir keramik hitam yang terabaikan di atas meja kerja Byakuya. Terlalu kental, kaptennya tidak suka untuk menghabiskan minuman semacam itu, begitulah yang Renji pikirkan.

Alangkah terkejutnya pemuda itu ketika tangan putih berbalut sarung tangan milik Byakuya menahannya. Renji dengan agak canggung menatap kaptennya.

"Ta—Taichou…" ujarnya.

Byakuya menatap lekat _shinigami_ berambut merah itu. Tanpa melepaskan tangannya yang bertaut dengan tangan Renji, Byakuya mengangkat cangkir keramik hitam tersebut.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tidak meminum ini, Renji?" sahut Byakuya datar.

Renji berkeringat. "Ma—maafkan saya, Taichou," ujarnya gugup seraya bermaksud melepaskan tangannya.

Nyatanya, Byakuya tidak berniat melepaskan tangannya. Kini mereka bersama-sama menyentuh secangkir teh hijau hangat, dengan tangan yang saling bersentuhan.

"Aku berasumsi kau belum mencicipi kekentalan teh ini…" Byakuya berhenti sebentar untuk bangkit berdiri dan mendekati wajah Renji.

Wakil kapten Divisi Enam itu samar-samar menghirup aroma sakura dari sosok yang berdiri sangat dekat dengannya. Renji tidak tahu bahwa teh hijau juga bisa membuat ilusi untuknya.

"Mau mencobanya, Renji?" hanya itu peringatan samar sebelum Byakuya membawa tangan Renji bersama tangannya dan mendekatkan cangkir itu ke bibirnya.

Lalu sekali lagi, Kuchiki Byakuya tidak menelan teh kentalnya. Membiarkan tangannya dan Renji disatukan oleh secangkir teh, ia membuat Renji merasakan kentalnya teh dengan mulutnya sendiri.

Kali ini yang ada di dalam secangkir teh tersebut bukanlah teh sakura. Mungkin yang diperlukan dalam membuat teh yang sempurna bagi seorang kapten adalah… cinta.

Abarai Renji, akhirnya, resmi menggabungkan diri dengan kelompok wakil kapten yang menguasai dengan sempurna teknik membuat teh yang disukai kaptennya. Bukan dengan rasa, aroma atau bahkan kekentalan yang tepat.

Secangkir teh sempurna, dengan perasaan tulus yang tertuang dalam setiap tetesnya, sangat disukai seorang Kuchiki Byakuya

**.**

**#**

**.**

**SELESAI**

**.**

**Catatan Faria:**

Ah, hanya bentuk ekspresi kesukaan saya pada hubungan kapten-wakil kapten Byakuya dan Renji. Saya sudah mengamati anime Bleach tanpa henti, dan tersenyum sendiri jika melihat Renji yang sedikit berubah karakter jika berhadapan dengan Byakuya. Renji terlihat begitu manis! Maaf, otak _fujoshi_-saya sudah sangat akut, sehingga saya benar-benar melihat _hints_ ByakuyaXRenji dimana-mana.

Baiklah, terima kasih sudah membaca. REVIEW?

**.**

_**~ (KAGEHIME) FARIACCHI – OKT 2009 ~**_


End file.
